The Transient Blueberry Salesbunny
by SK Shi
Summary: "Hey, Carrots, I got a story to tell you." Nick smiled "Really? Go on, then!


_**A.N While rewriting the latest chapter for She's Mine, I saw this very beautiful song and I just had to write a parody of it. Original is The Transient Apple Salesgirl sung by Megpoid - GUMI.**_

This is a tale at the far ends of time. In a place mammals have an eternal life.

This is a tale of a bunny, born under a tree bearing blue fruit, who was thus cursed... with the fate of death...

On the colored outskirts near a sparkling blue lake, there was a bakery of blue fruit. Inside said bakery, was a cold bunny girl, with purple eyes, and black tips on her ears. She was bearing a proud smile, feeling unusually proud in this chilly day. As she wraps the last piece of cake, she smiled proudly, and said;

"This'll be the day, you'll see. They're very tasty." The bunny muttered to herself with pride.

She grabs her purple cloth, and tied it around her to warm herself up. She grabbed her basket, and stepped onto the cool dirt path, and onto the small town. She smiled at the surroundings, and was thinking about the splendid job she did with the cakes. She was proud.

"I wonder how much pastry I'll be able to sell." She asked to herself. "I say it'll be all!"

Feeling the path slowly turn to stone, she stepped into the town gate, and read the sign with excitement.

 _Bunnyburrow_

She walked to the iconic clock tower, and found the place unusually busy.

"La la la! Lucky!" She sang to herself. She then stands on a rather gloomy corner of the clock tower, but that didn't damper her mood. Couple of passerby's noticed her and she jumped to the chance.

"How 'bout some blue-fruit pie? I made it myself!" She advertised with pride.

"But not a single one would sell." The people scorned the bunny girl.

"But... I'm no different from you all." She explained sadly. "and they're so delicious too." She tried to smile, but could not.

 _'Once again, my voice falls short. It's as if I'm simply invisible.'_

Such as everyone feigned ignorance, because the bunny was cursed...

A tale of a dead world, where only one bunny lived...

That night, she prepared assorted pie, and a big, hopeful smile. The next day, she walked back to town with a determined stride. She would not yet give up. Even the sharp hands of the clock tower pointed upright with pride. As her stomach rumbled with a low growl of craving, she was suddenly pushed from behind. She hit the ground with a dull thud, and a small yelp of distress. Her confections were spilled on the pathway, and did the people trampled on her cakes without a care. She nearly shed a single tear of hopelessness, and miserably gathered them, when suddenly, a paw, brown and two times larger than hers, picked up one of the muddled cakes, and softly took a bite. His emerald eyes shined with joy, and said;

"This is delicious!" His slick, young voice released.

 _'His words made my heart overflow, as if he'd given me a place to fill it up.'_

Such is how the fox reached up to her with a gentle paw, and than the bunny...

had cursed him.

A distant story of a dead world, where only two lived...

They found themselves in a foggy, yet comforting field. Did they intertwine paws, and walked in the lovely, blue flowers.

The townspeople pitied them, for who eats the blue fruit, would get cursed, and instead of living an eternal life, they would age, and be taken by death. Ah, what a tragic tale.

But the two laughed, yes, they laughed still. La la la, it's such a wonderful curse.

"Even if we die tomorrow," She began with a smile in the picnic. "we can easily treasure the present." The fox smiled at her, and hugged her with a warm feeling.

 _'I suppose my voice will always fall short. It's as if I'm simply invisible.'_

Such is how everyone feigned ignorance, because the world was...

...cursed.

Having been rid of the gift of "eternity." It must have seemed they were the ones who's gone mad. Smiling, and playing through the cursed world. And so, in their moments together, they then slept, intending to smile, for they had been freed.

In that dead world, two of them were alone, and happy.

Happy for the riddance of eternity.

 _ **A.N This wraps up this short story. I really liked the story of the original song. Latest chapter of She's Mine will be published on Saturday, GUARANTEED!**_


End file.
